La nueva generación de problemas y su viaje al pasado
by nia99
Summary: James y su primo Fred encuentran un objeto de los más peculiar. Este objeto puede retroceder en el tiempo. Claro que siempre es mas divertido en família, así que todos los primos se embarcan en una aventura que solo un Potter o un Weasley podria encontrar.
1. Chapter 1

James Potter no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Simplemente la ocasión era demasiado buena para dejarla escapar. Se giró con los ojos brillantes hacia Fred quien contemplaba el objeto con la misma fascinación que James. Se miraron y asintieron poco a poco y de manera casi imperceptible. Ser hijo del famoso Harry Potter no era nada fácil, pero además siendo toda su familia mundialmente famosa, James estaba acostumbrado a las miradas indiscretas, a la palabrería de la gente y a las maravillosas historias que oía de sus padres. Para Fred era más o menos lo mismo, pero es que además los dos muchachos estaban bautizados con los nombres de familiares a los que se parecían extrañamente. Fred parecía la misma imagen que su padre, y por consecuente de su tío, mientras que James era igual que el original James Potter, su abuelo. Así que no es raro que los muchachos quedarán siempre bajo la sombra de sus familiares, por eso cuando James oyó a su padre comentar que había traído ese objeto a casa vio que era su ocasión. No sabia como se llamaba, pero el objeto te llevaba atrás en el tiempo. Era su ocasión. Podría ir y ver con sus ojos como fue de verdad la guerra, como eran sus padres…

-¿Crees que deberíamos avisar a los otros?- la voz de Fred le devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Los otros?

- Sí. Rose , Hugo, Lily, Roxane, Louis, Teddy y el resto.

-¿Quieres retroceder en el tiempo cargando con nuestros primos?

-Bueno… ellos también merecen ir ¿no?

James miró a su primo y se quedó pensando. _Bueno supongo que si Al encontrará algo así y no me llevará con él yo me carearía_

-Está bien, diles que vengan a mi habitación a las nueve, pero no les digas que vamos hacer. Así no nos podrán detener.

-Oi, Y ¿Porqué no les avisas tú?

-Pues por qué en todas las organizaciones hay dos tipos de hombres: los guapos que maquinan los planes, como yo, y los cabeza huecas que los ejercitan, como tú- dijo James riéndose.

-¿Te has mirado en el espejo, primito querido? Todo el mundo sabe que yo soy mil veces más guapo que tú

-Presumido

-Arrogante

Y los dos muchachos estaban riendo por el suelo, felices de tener un primo tan parecido a ellos.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Fred- yo me encargo de nuestros primos pequeños y tu de los mayores. Igualmente ningún padre sospechará `por qué cada navidad conspiramos todos juntos

- Está bien. Recuerda: A las nueve.

Y allí estaban todos la familia Potter-Weasley-Lupin reunida y mirando expectantes a las noticias de Fred y James. Entonces Fred entró dramáticamente en la habitación sujetando una caja cubierta por un pañuelo. James con aire solemne destapó el pañuelo y se dirigió a su familia.

-Querido primos- dijo con voz más grave para darse importancia. No hace falta mencionar que todos sus primos, incluido Fred, pusieron los ojos en blanco- aquí tenéis el por qué de vuestra presencia aquí. Nuestro billete a la mayor aventura que hayáis tenido nunca.

-¿Para eso nos has traído aquí? ¿Por una caja?- dijo Dominique echando su pelo hacia atrás

-Dominique querida y más que estimada prima- dijo Fred hablando como si Dominique fuera una niña de 5 años- Nos subestimas. Acaso ¿no has oído que este es nuestro billete hacia una gran aventura?

-Bueno entonces… ¿Qué hace?- preguntó Molly con los ojos brillantes

-Vamos a descubrirlo- y acto seguido James se giró hacia la màquina movió unas palancas, pulsó algunos botones y de golpe empezaron a girar sin control. Y girar. Y girar. Y bueno… ya os hacéis una idea.


	2. Chapter 2

El golpe fue doloroso. Cayeron unos encima de otros, gritándose y retorciéndose. Entonces un hombre mayor con una barba más que notable se dirigió hacia ellos. Cuando toda la familia se puso en pie se desató el caos:

-James idiota, ¿Qué has hecho?- dijo Rose roja de furia del color de su pelo.

-Tranquila Rosie, en vez de enfadarte conmigo porque no me das las gracias- dijo James- lo hemos hecho chicos.

-¿Qué hemos hecho exactamente?- pregunto Roxanne

-Chicos giraos y mirad a vuestro alrededor- dijo Teddy- ¿Dónde estamos?

Mientras ocurría ese caos todo el comedor de Hogwarts estaba mirando a la familia con la boca abierta. Y entonces…

-¡James!- dijo Victoire- ¿Nos has traído al pasado? No puedo creer que seas tan idiota… No lo puedo creer.

Entonces se oyó a la profesora McGonagol despertarse de su trance:

-Albus debemos retenerlos- dijo mirando a los niños- No existe nada como el viaje en el tiempo, deben ser Mortífagos.

-Minnie nos rompes el corazón- dijo Fred acompañando con un gesto teatral al corazón- James y yo somos tus alumnos favoritos de todo Hogwarts.

Rose se rió- Sí por eso os pasáis la mayoría de días castigados ¿no? Para que no os eche en falta.

-Así que aseguráis ser del futuro… mmm… interesante- dijo Dumbledore acariciando su barba.

-Señor no pude creerlos- y todo el mundo se giró para ver a Harry Potter de pié- es obvio que esto es una trampa.

-Harry querido, creo que es preciso ver las pruebas, sin duda este chiquillo se parece mucho a ti- dijo mientras señalaba a James que estaba rebosando de orgullo.

-Sí- titubeo Harry- pero podría ser un hechizo o una poción

-Podemos probarlo- respondió de golpe Teddy tan emocionado que su pelo se volvió amarillo. Entonces todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos mirando al chico del pelo amarillo.

-Adelante- les dijo Dumbledore. Teddy dio un paso adelante y se colocó para que todo el mundo pudiera verlo.

-Vosotros tres- señalo a Harry, Ron y Hermione, os hicisteis amigos después de encerrar un trol en los lavabos dónde estaba llorando Hermione- los tres nombrados le miraron con los ojos como platos. Jamás se lo habían dicho a nadie. Mientras los profesores les miraban con expresiones divertidas y preocupadas.

-Veo que decián la verdad- dijo Dumbledore- ahora puedo preguntar ¿quien es son?

-Somos la futura familia Weasley-Potter-Lupin – dijo Lily hablando por primera vez

-¿Sigo siendo amigo de la familia Weasley?- preguntó Harry emocionado de seguir con su familia adoptada.

-¿Amigo?- preguntó Dominique- Sí la verdad es que tienes una actitud muy amable con los Weasley sobretodo con uno en especial- y se echaron a reír, bueno todos menos los Potter

-Ecs Dominique- se quejó Albus- imagen no necesitada en mi cabeza, muchas gracias

-De nada- dijo Dominique sin parar de reír.

-Bueno introducciones en orden por favor- dijo Albus- y ¿os importaría decirlo con veritaserum?

- Yo iré primero- Dijo Victoire cogiendo el frasco que tenia Snape en la mano y dándole un trago.- Me llamo Victoire Weasley y tengo 22 años

-¿Weasley?- preguntó George- no será tu madre una cierta francesa que está recibiendo clases particulares de Bill ¿verdad?

-Muy bién tio George- George y Fred se miraron maliciosamente dispuestos a atormentar a Bill para siempre- Por los que no lo hayáis entendido soy la hija de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour- y se oyó un gruñido procedente de Ginny

-Uy tia Ginny aún no te enfades que somos más- dijo Dominique dándole un trago al veritaserum- Yo me llamo Dominique Weasley, y soy la hermana pequeña de Tory. Tengo 20 años

-Y yo me llamo Louis Weasley, soy el más pequeño de la família Weasley- Delacour y tengo 16 años- dijo Louis con una sonrisa que hizo a todas las chicas suspirar. Cuando acabo todo el mundo empezó a comentar hasta el…

-¡Silencio!- James gritó- aún faltamos muchos.

-Está bien pues yo soy la siguiente. Me llamo Molly Weasley y tengo catorce años.

-Y yo me llamo Lucy Weasley y también tengo 14 años y somos…

-¡Las gemelas Weasley!- gritaron a la vez

-Sois mis hijas- preguntó Fred

-Nop- dijo Molly con una sonrisa de suficiencia- nuestro padre es Percy Weasley- y a continuación se oyó el despotricar de los Weasley contra su hermano.

-Tranquilos que ahora viene el mejor de los primos. Redoble de tambor por favor- dijo Fred y James se puso a hacer el redoble- el único, el insustituible Fred Weasley II con 16 años señoritas- dijo con una sonrisa demasiado parecida a la de su tio-

-¿Eres mi hijo?- preguntó George

-¡Así es papá! Que surte de tener el mejor hijo del mundo ¡eh?

-No digas tonterías tarado. Todo el mundo sabe que yo soy la preferida de papá- dijo Roxanne que era la viva imagen de su madre en pelirrojo.

-¿Tú también eres mía?

-Así es soy Roxanne Weasley y tengo 15 años.

-¿Quién es vuestra madre?- preguntó Fred haciendo que George se sonrojará

-La mejor pregunta para responderte es… ¿A quién se parece mi querida hermana?

-A Angelina pero no creo que su madre sea ella ¿no?- dijo Fred

-Señoras y señores nuestra madre es la única e incomparable Angelina Johnson, muy bien tío Fred- dijo Fred II

-¿Yo?-preguntó Angelina con la cara roja y haciendo a todo el comedor reír- ¿Soy vuestra madre? ¿Estoy casada con él?- dijo señalando a George

-Así es mamá- dijo Roxanne con una sonrisa, haciendo a Angelina sentarse otra vez muerta de vergüenza por el hecho de que la llamase mamá. Mientras Fred se metía con George.

-Bueno mejor me presento ¿no?- dijo Rose

-No te des tantos humos Rosie querida- dijo Louis

-¡No me llames Rosie!

-Scorp te llama así, ¿Porqué nosotros no?

-Porque Scorp es mi mejor amigo y vosotros sois mis insufribles primos. Da igual… Hola me llamo Rose Weasley, tengo 15 años y yo no quería venir aquí- dijo fulminando a Fred y James que simulaban estar interesados en el tejado.

-¿Quién es tu padre y madre?- preguntó Ron

-Nuestro padre- dijo Hugo- es el mejor. Por cierto soy Hugo Weasley de 14 años. A lo que iba nuestro padre es el famosisimo… Ron Weasley

-¿Sois míos?- preguntó Ron rojo

-¿Soi vuestra madre?- pregunto Lavender con los ojos iluminados

Hugo y Rose la miraron y se echaron a reír- No- dijo Rose- tú relación con papá acaba este año.

-Gracias a dios- dijo Hugo

- ¿Disculpa?- pregunto Lavender enfadada

-Bueno discúlpanos es solo que toda la familia se ríe de papá por haber salido contigo.

-Hasta mamá- dijo Rose

-Entonces ¿Quién es vuestra madre?-pregunto Hermione muerta de envidia

-Esa es una buena pregunta tia Hermione- dijo Lily divertida

-Muy buena pregunta- dijo Albus

-¿tia Hermione? Me llamás así porque somos amigos, Harry, Ron y yo?

- No- dijo Teddy- te llamamos así por que eres nuestra tía.

-¿Lo pillais?- preguntó Albus. El comedor estaba mudo- Lo explico… La llamamos tia Hermione porqué es una Weasley y Rose es su viva imagen pero en pelirroja… Así que ¿Con quién esta casada?

Todo el mundo se puso a mirar A Rose y después a Hermione viendo el parecido. Hermione estaba roja como un tomate pero Ron no entendía nada

-Tio- le dijo Harry riendo- tu mujer es Hermione. Estas casado con ella- y entonces Ron se puso rojo como un tomate

-¿Osea que salimos juntos y eso?-preguntó Ron muy bajito pero lo oyó Ginny que dijo tan fuerte para que todos lo oyeran:

-Y parece que salir juntos no es lo único que hicisteis, viendo a Rose y Hugo- todo el comedor empezó a reír menos Hugo, Rose y el profesor Snape. Mientras tanto Hermione y Ron estaban rojos de vergüenza y no se atrevían a mirarse a la cara.

-Me toca- dijo entonces James- soy James Sirius Potter y tengo 16 años- todo el mundo se quedó quieto y mmirando a el muchacho y entonces..


	3. Chapter 3

Decir que el alboroto era espectacular era quedarse corto. Claro que todos sospechaban que el muchacho era hijo de Harry, hasta Dumbledore lo había dicho, pero es que ahora ya estaba confirmado. Lo que quería decir que…

-¡Ganamos!- gritó todo el comedor menos algunos Slytherins

-Chicos dejad a James presentarse- dijo Dumbledore haciendo callar a la multitud eufórica, y había que admitir que él también rebosaba felicidad.

-mmm.. Pues eso que me llamo James y tengo dos hermanos pequeños

-¿Tres hijos?- rió George- uf Harry nos hemos mantenido ocupados eh- y le guiñó un ojo a un muy rojo Harry.

-Sí tres. Yo soy el segundo –dijo la viva imagen de Harry que hasta ahora había estado escondido detrás de Teddy- Soy Al Potter y tengo 15 años.

-Mi querido hermano se ha olvidado de decir que su nombre es Albus i no digo cuál es su segundo por qué soy bueno- dijo James con una sonrisita. Al le enseñó los dientes

-Yo soy la más pequeña, me llamo Lily y soy la princesa de papá- dijo la niña peliroja dándole a todo el mundo una sonrisa de niña buena

-Que no os engañe su carita de ángel, es un demonio- dijo Albus

-Además papá hace todo lo que ella le pida- dijo James

-Que queréis que os diga, si hubierais heredado la belleza de mamá como yo a lo mejor seriáis tan guapos como yo- dijo Lily sacándoles la lengua a sus hermanos

-Creída- le dijo Dominique

-Mira quien habla- dijo Lily riendo- la medio vela. Recuerdo que en tu último año casi te expulsan por dejar entrar chicos en tu dormitorio. Suerte que tío Bill no se enteró por qué le coge algo

-Verdad- dijo Dominique con una sonrisa malvada

-Entonces… ¿Quién es vuestra madre?- preguntó Hermione

-Bueno ¿os lo decimos o lo descubrís como con tía Hermione?- dijo Al

-Mejor nos lo decís- dijo Ginny impaciente por saber quién podría ser la mujer de Harry

-Uix mamá que impaciencia, eso y tu mal genio te hacen una persona genial- dijo James- ¿recordáis cuando me dejó sin Quidditch por romper la mesa del jardín?

-Es que te lo merecías James- dijo Molly

-Suerte que solo fue una vez…- dijo Lucy

-O tal vez dos…- dijo Molly

-O quizá fuera la quinta mesa que rompiste- dijo Lucy guiñándole un ojo a su gemela.

-Espera… Rebobina- dijo Ginny- ¿habéis dicho _uix mamá que impaciencia_?

-Muy bien mami lo recuerdas- dijo Lily sonriendole. Aunque eso duró poco por que…

-¿Mi hermana, Potter?- dijo Ron- y encima tres hijos. Pensaba que eras mi mejor amigo

-yo..mmm..no se que decir- dijo Harry rojo

-Mejor no digas nada. Si le haces algo a mi hermana, si me enteró de algo…- dijo Ron furioso

-Ron tranquilízate – dijo George

-Sí, Harry es un buen tío. Tú le conoces- dijo Fred

-Te damos nuestra bendición- dijeron los gemelos a la vez

Mientras Ginny estaba roja de vergüenza pero no podía disimular que estaba feliz. Harry también pues empezaba a ver a Ginny con otros ojos.

-Sí a proposito de eso mamá- dijo James- ¿es verdad que eras fan de papá antes de conoceros? ¿Y que le enviabas cartas?

-James eso no es verdad- dijo Al- se lo inventa tío Ron para molestar a mamá, pero yo lo encuentro estúpido. Es mucho más fácil hablar con mamá calmada.

Todo el comedor estaba riendo. Y entonces él tenía que abrir su bocaza:

-Mira que bien, Potter y Weasley. Hacen una gran pareja. La traidora a la sangre y el hijo de los muertos

-Cierra tu boca Malfoy- le dijo Ginny

Los chicos del futuro no se lo podían creer. Sabían que no se llevaban bien pero el señor Malfoy nunca hablaba de la sangre pura y de esas tonterías.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó Louis- no pueden estar hablando de Draco

-Claro que hablamos de él- dijo Ron con asco- ¿Lo conocéis en el futuro?

-Sí- dijeron todos

-Yo soy quien lo conoce mejor- dijo Rose

-¿Tu conoces a Malfoy?- preguntó Ron con cara de sorpresa

-Claro he ido mil veces a su casa- dijo Rose como si nada

-Yo jamás dejaría entrar a un Weasley en mi casa- dijo Malfoy con desprecio

-Pues yo he ido cada verano desde primer curso- dijo Rose sintiéndose ofendida por el comentario. El señor Malfoy siempre había sido muy amable con ella

-Y¿ Por qué vas tú a mi casa?

-Porqué Scorp me invita, claro

-¿Scorp?- preguntó Hermione al ver la tiñez roja en las mejillas de su futura hija

-Scorpious Malfoy, mi mejor amigo- dijo Rose orgullosa

-¿Scorpious Malfoy? ¿Eso se ha reproducido?- preguntó Ginny riéndo.

-Eso no es muy amable por tu parte mamá- le dijo Al , como si él fuera el padre y Ginny la niña que hay que reñir. Ginny se puso roja pero calló.

-¿Tengo un hijo llamado Scorpious?- preguntó Draco con cara de pez

- Así es- dijo Lily asintiendo- es muy simpático y guapo- dijo Lily guiñandole un ojo a Rose que se puso rojísima. Toda la familia empezó a reír.

-HARRY SIRIUS POTTER, ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?!


	4. Chapter 4

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron sonoramente para mostrar a todos los presentes una mujer pelirroja de unos 40 años, alta y sin duda hermosa, que estaba roja de furia. La mujer avanzó hasta donde estaban los tres Potter más pálidos que la leche, fijos en la figura y aguantando el aire. La mujer subió y se encaró a sus hijos.

- ¡¿Qué os habéis creído?! ¡Un viaje al pasado! Esos son los genes de vuestro padre, y encima no solo vais al pasado sino que decidís llevaros a TODOS vuestros primos para que también pueden ponerse en peligro con vosotros- la mujer gritaba y gritaba mientras todo el comedor la observaba en un silencio sepulcral, hasta Malfoy se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario. Mientras el comedor observaba a la mujer nadie se dio cuenta de la entrada de tres desconocidos más hasta que estos no estaban a punto de llegar junto a la mujer.

-Siempre has sabido hacer una buena entrada eh Gin- dijo **Harry**, el mayor, riéndose. Mientras el joven se observaba a si mismo, con los ojos como platos.

-¡Cállate Potter!- le dijo **Ginny**

-Ui Harry vamos a los apellidos, esta vez la has cagado- dijo **Ron**, mayor, dándole golpes en la espalda en señal de consuelo. La verdad es que **Harry **y** Ron** mayores eran casi iguales que de jóvenes, sólo que se notaba un poco la edad y que habían crecido.

-¡Ron!- dijo **Hermione**- no ves que Ginny lo ha pasado tan mal como nosotros, no hagas bromas con eso

-Sí mamá- dijo **Ron **poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¿Cómo has dicho Ronald?- preguntó **Hermione** sacando su varita y en un tono tan dulce que daba escalofríos.

-Nada, Nada…- dijo **Ron- **¿Tú sabes que te quiero verdad?

-De nada te van a servir esos ojos de perrito- dijo** Hermione**

Y fue entonces cuando todo el mundo reaccionó del shock. En toda la sala se oían: ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Tío Harry!¡Tía Ginny!¡Tío Ron! ¡Tía Mione! Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba toda la familia abrazándose feliz de volver a casa.

Dumbledore se acercó a **Harry**- Señor Potter un placer verle

Harry se giró y miró al anciano- ¡Dumbledore! ¡Qué alegría verle!

-Igualmente muchacho, igualmente- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa. Así pasaron diez minutos de los adultos del futuro saludando a sus antiguos profesores. Cuándo de golpe los alumnos de Hogwarts se dieron cuenta que aquello no era una película y se descongeló el silencio. Todo el mundo hablaba con el de al lado, comentando y señalando a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Harry.

-¿Tú eres yo?- preguntó Harry aún incrédulo

- A que te has quedado patidefenso- dijo **Ron**

-Es patidifuso- dijeron las dos Hermione a la vez, sonrojándose.

-Parece que no cambias mucho Mione- le dijo Ron riendo, pero en ver su mirada calló y se encogió en su silla. Mientras tanto **Hermione **y **Ron** estaban reproduciendo la misma escena, que acabó con **Ron** muy callado y con la cabeza gacha, mientras **Hermione **sonreía triunfal

-Parece que nuestro pequeño Ronny ha encontrado a una mujer que le hace callar- dijo Fred

-Sí, la misma mujer que siempre le ha hecho callar- dijo George

-Aunque nosotros creíamos que Hermione era una bruja inteligente

-Sin duda nos equivocamos querido gemelo- dijo George mientras Ron le fulminaba con la mirada. **Harry** miró la escena y supo que tenía que intervenir

-Sí Harry soy tú, pero más mayor-

-Entonces- dijo Ginny señalando a la mujer pelirroja con carácter- Tú debes de ser yo

-Bueno para ser concretos Tú eres Yo- dijo **Ginny** riendo

-Bueno eso- dijo Ginny sonrojándose- eres muy…

-¿Mayor?¿Vieja? Ya veras lo que te hará la vida cuando tengas que vivir con cuatro Potters, y sobretodo con el mayor –dijo **Ginny** fulminando a su hijo y aún cabreada con él.

-Ya que estamos con las preguntas obvias…- dijo Hermione- Tú eres yo ¿verdad?

-Así es- dijo **Hermione**, está Hermione se veía mayor, adulta pero también estilada y muy hermosa.

-Sabes Ron no nos habíamos fijado – dijo George

-Pero tu futura mujer está muy buena- dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo a Hermione que se puso roja de vergüenza

**Ron** cogió a **Hermione** por la cintura y fulminó a los gemelos con la mirada

-Está cogida así que nada de mirarla- les advirtió con su mirada de _he ayudado a derrotar a Voldemort, no me cabrees._

-Tranquilo **Ron**- le dijo **Hermione** dándole un beso en la boca y haciendo que Ron y Hermione se pusieran rojos como un tomate. Todos los niños del futuro rieron.

-**Hermione** estas avergonzando a mini yo- dijo **Ron** con una sonrisa

-Lo he notado- rió Hermione

-Bueno señorita Granger- dijo Dumbledore volviéndose hacia **Hermione**- ¿Cómo van a volver?

-Verá señor, George va abrir una brecha temporal y nosotros la travesaremos volviendo a nuestro tiempo. El único inconveniente es que la brecha dañará vuestros cerebros borrando toda memoria de esta aventura. Por cierto señor, soy una Weasley ahora.

-Ya veo, y disculpadme señora Weasley- **Hermione** asintió con la cabeza mientras Hermione y Ron se alejaban el uno de el otro con la cara roja, haciendo a todo el comedor reír.

De golpe una luz hizo a todos los presentes girar la cabeza y cuando volvieron a mirar ya no estaban los visitantes. Aunque nadie del gran comedor se dio cuenta de eso, ya que nadie se acordaba de que hacia menos de un minuto en ese comedor había estado gente del futuro.


End file.
